College
by ILU Greg
Summary: Like the title says it has something to do with college. It's going to be TonyGibbs fatherson I guess. rated T just to be sure. Pls R&R thanks!
1. Chapter 1

College

AN: Hey guys. Here's something that came to my head when I was at school. Like I told you before my friend Mimi is writing with me. Have fun and if there's something you want in this story, tell me. Have fun. ILU Greg.

Chp.1

They were all in director Shepard's office. Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva.

"You're kidding, right?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I'm not kidding, Jethro."

"Jen –" Gibbs began.

"No, Jethro. You're watching the kid. That means for you you're going to the college again." She said.

"Just watching."

"No, agent Gibbs. You're going to every lesson he goes. You're going to work like you did as pupil."

"What? Not really. No way!"

"We're not going to argue about that. You're going. You're dismissed." She said and sat back at her desk.

"I can't believe it! We're going back to school!" Tony grinned.

"Shut up, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said.

"But, boss..."

_SLAP!_

"I told you to shut up, DiNozzo. Grab your gear, we're heading out."

Tony sighed but then smiled again. "Great!"

AN: That's it. Want more? Thanks for reading. I'm thankful for every review and any new idea for this story. Thanks guys. ILU Greg.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2

AN: I wrote this chap and the next one a while ago. New ideas are welcomed and they're going to be in this story soon. ILU Greg.

"Where are we sitting?" Tony asked excited.

"Last row on the left side." The teacher said smiling.

"Cool!" Tony wanted to sprint to the place at the window, but Gibbs grabbed him at his collar.

"You're not going anywhere, DiNozzo. David, you're sitting on the outside. McGee, next to her. And DiNozzo, you're sitting next to me, so you don't do any crap. I'm taking the window."

"Ah, hell!" Tony said and that got him a slap.

They sat down and the class began.

The first lesson

"Boss? You know which subject we have?"

"Yeah, it's math." Gibbs grinned knowing just how much Tony hated it.

"Oh no! You're kidding, right?!" Tony whined.

A freaky looking man came into the room.

"Probie, he looks like you!" Tony laughed.

"Very funny, Tony. He looks like a crazy chicken!" McGee answered unnerved.

"Yeah, that's what I meant, probie!" Tony smiled.

"The guy with these not funny jokes... Please be quite." The freaky teacher said.

Ziva, McGee and Gibbs grinned and Tony rolled his eyes dramatically.

AN: Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


	3. Chapter 3

Chp.3

Tony was bored. He hated math. He was bored to hell, so he began to fiddle with his biro and made nerving sounds.

_KLICK!_

_KLICK! KLICK!_

_KLICK! KLICK! __KLICK!_

Suddenly Gibbs grabbed Tony's wrist and looked with cold blue eyes in Tony's.

Tony dropped the biro. "Sorry, boss." He said a bit scared.

"Anyone an idea?" The teacher asked but nobody seamed interested.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"What!" Gibbs spat.

"Can I sit at the window –"

"No!"

"But boss." Tony began.

"I said 'no', DiNozzo!"

Tony pouted. And glanced to Gibbs from time to time. Gibbs was annoyed as hell. Nobody could annoy him like Tony. But still, he loved the boy. He was a loyal friend and like a son to him. Somehow the world seemed a lot friendlier with just one 'DiNozzo smile'. The only problem with Tony is he never knows when to shut up. Just like now.

Tony took a breath and wanted to speak but Gibbs interrupted.

"No!"

"You can't say 'no' to something you don't know." Tony whined.

"Watch me."

"But boss." He stretched the 'o'.

"Would you just shut up now?!"

Tony sighed dramatically but shut up.

'The boy knows what's good for him.' Gibbs thought smiling.

"Whaddya smiling at, boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs wanted to say something that would scare his agent, but the gong signalized that this lesson was over.

AN: What ya think? Any new ideas are more than welcome. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


	4. Chapter 4

Chp.4

AN: That's the 4th chapter. I hope you'll like it. ILU Greg

Zeke Gordon was the 17 year old son of petty officer Troy Gordon. Troy Gordon got weird letters from someone who called himself 'Diabolo'. He threatened to kill Gordon's son Zeke. Troy Gordon didn't take those threats serious enough until he received a bloody pig's heart with a picture of his son. After that the petty officer called NCIS. And Director Shepard promised that Gibbs and his team would do anything to protect Zeke.

_Earlier that day_

"_Zeke, that are special Gibbs, special agent DiNozzo, special agent McGee and officer David. They're with NCIS." Petty officer Gordon told his son._

_Zeke nodded. "And what are they doing here?"_

"_You're father called NCIS because he got those threatening letters. We're here to look after you."_

"_What?! Dad, I don't need someone looking after me!"_

"_They are going to be with you all the time till we got this bastard behind bars. That means no clubbing or anything else."_

"_What?! Are you freaking kidding me?! Just because of some damn psycho I'm not allowed to live my life?!"_

"_No arguing, Zeke." Troy said and went away._

_Present day _

"Hey Zeke!" An afro-American boy walked up to where Zeke stood, digging in his locker.

"Hey Chad!"

"Wanna go to a club tonight?"

"I'm sorry, I can't…"

"What? Man it's Friday! Come one, Zeke!" Chad nearly begged.

"I'm sorry man. You know, I got this fed's walking after me. My dad called them to protect me from some psycho and he doesn't even allow me to go out in the afternoon."

"Man that's crazy!"

"Ya… sorry, Chad."

"No need to be sorry, man. Come one let's go to get something to eat. I'm starving." Chad said grinning. "They really look funny."

Zeke grinned. "Come on, let's go to our history class."

"What?! No food? Damn… Man, history's going to be boring again…" Chad sighed.

AN: That's it. Want me to continue?


	5. Chapter 5

Chp.5

AN: That's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it. ILU Greg

Zeke and Chad walked into the room and sat on there usual spots. Gibbs and the team walked in next and Tony glanced over to the teacher.

"God damn it!" He exclaimed, his voice low.

"What is it, DiNozzo?!" Gibbs asked annoyed.

"Nothing, boss." Tony answered and grinned. 'Oh my freaking god! This guy looks like Ducky! I just hope he doesn't talk as much…' He thought as they all sat down.

"Open your books on page 21, please. Mr. Cooper, would you mind telling us what the theme was?"

"Of course, Doctor Mannard. We we're talking about World War I, sir."

"Doctor Mannard?! What the hell?!" Tony muttered and elbowed McGee. "Hey, probie! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He whispered.

"Oh yeah, Tony, I do." McGee answered as the teacher continued to tell the class _everything _he knew about World War I.

Tony rolled his eyes and then turned to Gibbs and looked thoughtfully at him.

"What?!"

"I was just wondering…" Tony trailed off.

"And what would that be, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I was wondering what you did in 1914. I mean –"

_SLAP!_

"Got it, boss. Shutting up now." Tony said rubbing his head.

It was amazing how much Doctor Mannard knew. He kept talking and there was now end, or so it seemed.

"Boss?"

"Can't you keep silent?" Gibbs asked annoyed.

"I could but I'm bored." Tony reasoned. At the look he got from Gibbs he hurried on. "And I guess I'm doing that now. Keeping silent and all." He smiled a bit and then he turned his attention back to the teacher.

"… World War I marked the end of the world order which had existed after the Napoleonic Wars, and was an important factor in the outbreak of World War II." Doctor Mannard took a breath and wanted to continue telling his class about how _he _saw the war but once again the gong signalisized that the lesson was over.

Tony stood up and streched. "Oh my god." He moaned. "Gotta say, this guy's worse than Ducky."

"Oh yeah. He talked as if he was there when it happened." Ziva agreed.

"Oh, believe me, he was." Tony said.

"What's the next class, boss?" McGee asked.

"Spanish." Gibbs answered shortly and watched Tony pumping his fist in the air.

"But I don't speak spanish." McGee protested.

"Don't worry. Me neither." Ziva replied.

AN: I don't remember wether Ziva speaks spanish or not. So I decided that she doesn't. Hey! It's called fiction for a reason ;) Thanks for reading. Oh and does anyone of you speak spanish? I speak latin and it helped a bit but I'm not so sure about it. I'd be grateful for a spanish beta. Thanks. ILU Greg


	6. Chapter 6

Chp.6

AN: I finally finished this chapter. Thanks to blackphanthom. Thanks for beta-ing my spanish. Here it comes. Chapter 6. ILU Greg

Everyone was seated and they were now waiting for the teacher to arrive. Tony was slightly happy because he speaks spanish fluently and he amazed a few girls with it. After Gibbs shot him a look he gave the girls a grin and an 'adios' and wandered back to his place.

The door opened and the teacher walked in. Tony looked up and was lost. The teacher was a tall blonde woman in her early thirties. He straightened up and watched the womans every step.

"Hola discipulo." (Hello pupil.)

„Buenos días bella mujer." (Hello beautiful woman.) Tony said. "Mi nombre es Tony." (My name's Tony.)

„Es bueno saberlo, Tony. Mi nombre es Elaine. Que haces aqui?" (Good to know,Tony. My name's Elaine. What are you doing here?) The teacher, known as Elaine asked.

"Soy un agente federal. Mi equipo vigila a Zeke Gordon." (I'm a federal agent. My team guards Zeke Gordon.) Tony answered.

"Federal agents, hunh?" Elaine asked.

"Yup, NCIS. Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Gusto en conocerte." (Nice to meet you.) He grinned and Elaine smiled back.

"Tu español es muy bueno. Por qué?" (Your spanish is good. How come?) She asked.

"Era oficial de policia, me resultaba muy util, ya que tenia que interrogar

a muchos latinos." (I was a cop and it was useful because I had to interrogate many Spaniards.) Tony answered.

"Okay people, open your books on page 63, please." Elaine said and the lesson officially began.

"Wow Tony, I didn't know you could speak Spanish like that." McGee said.

"It's what he gets paid for." Gibbs answered before Tony could open his mouth.

After ten minutes with Tony grinning at Elaine and chatting a bit in spanish, Elaine opened her mouth. "You know what? Read the story at home. You're free to go now. Have a nice weekend."

A cheer ran through the room. The kids got up and packed their things. Zeke and Chad started to get out.

"And don't forget to do your homework!" Elaine said.

"Ziva, McGee! You two go after him!" Gibbs ordered and Ziva and McGee took off after the boys.

"So you're here for Zeke?" Elaine asked after everyone was gone.

"Yes, petty officer Gordon called us. He received threatening letters. Someone wants to hurt Zeke. That's why we're here." Gibbs explained and then walked to the door.

"To save Zeke from getting hurt. Do you have any idea who it could be?"

"No, not _yet_.But soon we will." Tony said with a reassuring smile. "Nice meeting you, Elaine." Tony grinned and then walked after his boss, who was halfway trough the door.

AN: That's it. I'm sorry it wasn't that long. Hope you liked it though. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


	7. Chapter 7

-AN: Hey again! That's the new chapter. Hope you'll like it. R&R please. Thanks guys. ILU Greg

Chp.7

"Where are you, McGee?" Gibbs asked, his cell against his ear.

"We're in front of the boys room -" Gibbs hung up. "Boss."

"He hung up on you didn't he?" Ziva asked leaning against the wall.

"Yeah…"

"Hey there guys!" Tony said grinning as he and Gibbs came walking around the corner.

"He in there?" Gibbs asked nodding his head towards the toilette door. A second later it opened and Zeke and his friend Chad walked out.

"Not anymore, boss." Tony replied cheeky.

_SLAP!_

"Sorry, boss."

"Think you can keep up with him for a few minutes, DiNozzo?"

"Sure thing, boss." Tony answered and walked over to Zeke and Chad. "Hey guys, how ya doin'?"

"'K" They answered in sync.

"You guys like playing basketball?"

"Sure thing, man." Chad answered.

"I played basketball in college. Ohio State."

"Really?! Man that's awesome!"

"Yeah…" Tony grinned. "Come on, let's talk a bit more. You guys are Wizards-fans?"

"Of course! Brendon Haywood is just awesome!"

Gibbs shook his head. "Okay, guys. Let's go talk to the director."

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee went to talk to the director and knocked on the door. After a short bark of 'come on' they entered the room.

"Special agent Gibbs, McGee and David. NCIS." Gibbs flashes his badge.

"I'm Ned Brown. I guess you're here because of Zeke Gordon, right? I can't tell you much." The director said.

"Can you tell me if there's anyone who might want to hurt Zeke?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. Everyone likes -" A loud BANG! Rang through the whole building. The floor vibrated.

"What the hell was that?!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Director Brown!" The receptionist came running into the room. "A bomb exploded! The science labs are totally crashed. Police and ambulance are on their way. The evacuation just began. Please leave the building right now."

"Boss? Zeke's next lesson is chemistry. Tony and the two boys were on their way to the class." McGee said.

Gibbs eyes widened. "Let's go!" He yelled and ran out of the room.

"Sir! You have to leave the building right now!" The receptionist called after them.

"Agent Gibbs! Agent Gibbs! Wait up!" Chad ran up to them.

"Where are they?"

"There was this explosion. I lost Zeke and Tony 'cause everyone panicked."

A few fire fighter came running into the school. "Everyone out here! Now!"

"Gibbs. NCIS. My agent is somewhere in this school. I need to get to him!"

"I'm sorry, sir. Everyone of you has to get out of here -" A wall a few meters next to them crashed. "OUT!"

Gibbs and the team were standing in front of the burning building. Suddenly the door busted open and Zeke stumbled out. Gibbs ran up to him. "Zeke, are you okay? Where's Tony?"

"He… he brought me outta the chemistry room. We were about to get out when a girl screamed for help. He told me to get out and that he'd be right behind me when he found the girl. I don't know where he is!"

"McGee! Get a paramedic!" Gibbs stood up and looked at the building. 'Where are you, Tony?'

AN: Liked it? If you do please review ;) ILU Greg


	8. Chapter 8

-1AN: Here's the next chap. I think this story is over soon, but if you got any ideas just let me know what you want and I try and write it down. Have fun reading and please read my re-written story "Why?" if you have the time. Thanks. ILU Greg

Chp.8

"We got the fire under control now, sir." A fire fighter said.

"Good. 'Cause I'm going in now." Gibbs replied and walked towards the door.

"Sir! It's too dangerous! You can't go in there!"

"Watch me!" Gibbs answered without looking back.

Gibbs walked into the hall. Some walls were crushed and there was smoke in the air.

He walked straight towards the labs, silently praying that it wasn't too late.

"Tony?! Tony?! Come on, DiNozzo, where the hell are you?!"

Gibbs kept walking and called out for his agent. After a few minutes he saw a huge heap of debris. A hand stuck out. Gibbs alarm bells began to ring and he ran to the heap. He began to dig and pieces of the wall flew around. After what seemed like hours, he found him. Gibbs had to do suppress a sob that wanted to escape his throat. He'd found Tony. And Tony was alive. As careful as he'd handle a newborn he turned Tony on his back and tapped against his cheek.

A small moan escaped Tony's lips and Gibbs let out a breath he didn't know he held.

"Come on, buddy. Time to wake up." Gibbs stroked Tony's head softly, careful not to hurt him anymore. Tony leaned into his touch grateful for the warmth. "Hey there, open your eyes."

Slowly Tony opened his eyes, closed them again and re-opened them after a few seconds.

"You're with me now?"

"Ya…" Tony answered his voice raspy.

"Good and you're going to stay with me." Gibbs ordered and then pulled out his cell. "I'm calling Ducky."

"The… girl?" Tony asked and Gibbs shook his head. "I tried, boss. I really did."

"I know you did, Tony. And it's not your fault. Ducky, tell the team to come here ASAP. I found Tony." He listened for a few second. "He's okay so far. Just come here."

"I heard her screaming… Ran back but I was too late. She lied under this heap. Tried to get her… couldn't wake her…" Tony slurred.

"There was nothing you could have done. You hear me? Hey! You're not going to pass out, clear?!" Gibbs said and tapped him against the cheek.

"DiNozzo's… don't pass out, boss."

"You better not. You know what I told you about sleeping on duty." Gibbs mock-warned.

Tony smiled at Gibbs. "Got it, boss. Am not going to pass out."

"Good." Gibbs said and leaned his head against Tony's. "Good."

AN: That's it so far. I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading. You're the best. ILU Greg


	9. Chapter 9

Chp.9

Ducky, McGee, Ziva and Palmer came running to where Gibbs and Tony sat.

"Oh my..." Ducky mumbled. "Let's take a look at you, dear boy."

"'m fine, Ducky..." Tony struggled to stay awake.

"I see." Ducky answered sarcastically. "Let me check your head first, Anthony." Ducky checked Tony's head for injuries. "That bump is going to make a bit of trouble. You'll get headaches for sure." He chuckled.

"Any life-threatening injuries, Duck?" Gibbs asked, impatient as always.

"Mh... I'll check for any broken bones or fractures now. My, my... You're going to be sore for a while." Ducky said and Tony groaned. "Mr. Palmer would you please get a paramedic and tell him they have to take young Anthony to the hospital?"

"Of course, Doctor Mallard." Jimmy answered and walked off.

"No 'ospital..." Tony slurred.

"You might have a concussion, Anthony. I'm afraid so, you got to go to the hospital." Ducky explained as he checked Tony's ribbs.

Tony wanted to reply but Gibbs cut him off. "You're going. End of the discussion."

Tony frowned but didn't say anything.

"So he's okay?" McGee asked looking worried.

"I'm fiiiiine." Tony said sounding desperate.

Ducky ignored him. "He's going to be. With the right treatment in the hospital, he's going to be home in no time. And the right food of course." Ducky chuckled.

"That was low, doc." Tony said grimacing as he thought about hospital food.

"Doctor Mallard, the paramedics are here." Jimmy said.

"Thanks, Mr. Palmer." Ducky answered and then looked at one of the paramedics. "Seems like our young boy here has got a concussion. He should get checked through."

"Of course, we're bringing him to Bethesda, Doctor Mallard." The paramedic nodded.

"McGee, Ziva, you're staying here. Find out what happened. Call when you have news. I'm driving to the hospital." Gibbs ordered and watched as the EMT's lowered Tony on the stretcher.

"Boss?" Tony's asked sounding frightened.

Gibbs heart ached and he walked over to his agent and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm right with you, Tony." He answered and Tony let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you driving with him, sir?" One paramedic asked.

Gibbs turned to his old friend. "Duck?"

"Doctor Mallard, we have enough space for both of you." The paramedic offered.

Ducky nodded. "Thank you. Mr. Palmer, take the truck back home. We'll be in the hospital."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: HAHA! Here I am again! That's the new chapter and I really hope you'll like it. It's about 2:40 am here and I'm getting tired I wanted to thank you for all those kind reviews you've written. Thank you so much. You guys are the best. Here come chapter number 10. Have fun. ILU Greg

Chp.10

The paramedics were just about to load the stretcher, with Tony, into the ambulance as the young man let out a cry of pain.

"We're getting you to the hospital in no time, sir." One EMT assured him but Tony let out another cry of pain and it tore at Gibbs heart.

Gibbs laid a supporting hand on his agents shoulder. "Just a few more minutes, Tony."

"Can't!" Tony groaned and then pressed his lips together.

"Aw sure you can." Gibbs answered getting into the ambulance as well.

Ducky got into the the front seat and buckled himself just as the ambulance started it's way to Bethesda.

Another groan escaped Tony's slightly parted lips and Gibbs brushed a few strands of hair from Tony's forehead. Sweet covered the young agents face. "It's going to be okay." Gibbs soothed.

"My... ribbs..."

"It's not that far anymore, Agent DiNozzo. We're going to re-pair you, soon." The paramedic smiled down at Tony.

"Great..." Tony mumbled. He was getting really tired really fast.

A slight tap on the head let him re-open his eyes and Tony looked straight into steel-blue eyes. "Don't even think about going to sleep, DiNozzo." Gibbs warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it, boss..." Tony grimaced in pain. "Something's... pricking me... I guess a rib got a stubborn streak... Nice..."

"Quit whining, DiNozzo."

"I think it's puncturing my lung." Tony continued.

"DiNozzo –"

"You ever got a punctured lung?"

"Shut up!" Gibbs growled. He smiled on the inside. A talking Tony was a good sign. As long as he'd be able to annoy, he'd be great or at least okay.

"Got it. Ah!" Tony shut his eyes as he bit down his lower lip. Nearly drawing blood. He felt Gibbs hand on his shoulder. The older man rubbed small circles on his arm, trying to sooth his friend.

"Not much longer, Tony. Try to keep still. Don't move or talk, you hear?"

"Gottcha, boss."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs exhorted and Tony just smiled. Until a new wave of pain let him grimace again.

"I'll give you a shot for the pain." The paramedic said and prepared the syringe.

"Ah... I don't think I need one." Tony said with wide eyes.

"It's just a little injection, DiNozzo. You got shot at and stabbed, you got the plague and god knows what else happened to you. I think you can handle this." Gibbs replied.

"The plague?" The paramedic asked.

"Pneunomic plague. Only DiNozzo could get a disease from the Middle Ages." Gibbs shook his head.

"Yeah, what can I say." Tony said with a little grin. It faded suddenly. "OW!"

"Sorry, but it was my only chance." The EMT replied smiling as he put a band-aid on Tony's 'wound'.

Tony frowned and started to reply only to be cut off by Gibbs. "What did I say about moving and talking?" Tony shut his mouth and stayed quiet.

"Wise decision, DiNozzo. Wise decision."

AN: That's it. What ya think? Review? I hope I'll get a new chapter up soon. Watch out for other stories I might write or the ones I'll continue. With me you never know. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


	11. Chapter 11

Chp.11

AN: Here's my new chapter. I really hope you'll like it. Have fun. ILU Greg

They were driving for about five minutes now. Tony had calmed down and Gibbs was really happy that he did. The groaning had nearly disappeared and his breathing was back to normal. But Gibbs still had his hand on his friends arm.

The ambulance stopped and the door opened. Tony cracked his eyes open and saw three nurses standing in front of the car. The stretcher got pulled out and Tony was wheeled into the ER.

Ducky had told Gibbs to sit in the waiting area. He himself was going to check up on Tony. Gibbs was slowly losing his patience. He threw his now empty cup of coffee in the bin and started pacing.

"GIBBS!" He nearly jumped and turned around to see the goth girl running up to him. Her mascara was smeared. Gibbs took her in an embrace and held her tight. "Gibbs..." She whimpered.

"He's going to be okay, Abbs." Gibbs told her in a soothing tone.

"What if he won't? His luck has to run out someday."

"Well, not today. And this won't change as long as he's my agent." He said and Abby sighed.

"Jethro." Ducky said walking out of the ER. "Ah, hello my dear." He adressed Abby who walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He just came out of surgery –" Ducky began.

"SURGERY?!"

"Don't worry, Jethro –"

"Don't worry?! The hell I don't! I want to know what's wrong with my – with Tony!" Gibbs could barely hold his emotions under control.

Ducky gave him a understanding smile. "They had to fix his ribbs. It's just like young Anthony thought." The smile faded.

Gibbs thought back at the conversation he had with Tony.

"_Something's... pricking me... I guess a rib got a stubborn streak... Nice..."_

"_I think it's puncturing my lung_."

Gibbs looked up. Eyes wide. "His lung?" Ducky barely nodded. "And you tell me _NOT_ to worry?!"

"Jethro..."

He took a deep breath. "I know... I know. I'm sorry, Ducky."

"It's quite alright, Jethro. I know how you feel about him." Ducky laid hand on Gibbs arm. "We'll just have to wait. Abigail, why don't you sit down. You don't look so good, my dear."

Abby indeed didn't look good. She was as white as a sheet and her eyes were glassy.

Gibbs looked up. He knew Abby loved Tony like a brother. They instantly bonded when they'd first met. The older agent held out a hand. "Come here, Abby."

Abby didn't need any further invitation. She made her way over to Gibbs and he let her sit on his lap. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"He'll be okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Gibbs answered. _'You better be okay, DiNozzo. Because if you're not, I'll shoot you.'_

"Why does this always happen to him?" Abby whispered and Gibbs could feel her breath against his neck.

"I don't know, Abbs." Gibbs' cell began to ring.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, it's McGee." The young agent said.

"Any news?"

"We may know who our suspect is."

"You _think_, McGee?!"

"Ahm... we're... we're on it, boss." McGee stuttered. "How's Tony?"

"He's going to be okay. Call me when you found the bastard." Gibbs said and then hung up.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Alex Hayden. I believe we've met before, right?" He extended his hand and Gibbs shook it.

"Yes, we did. How is he, Doc?" Abby asked.

Doctor Hayden smiled. "I'd say he's going to be okay. A few days in here and then a few days at home. He'll be as good as new. You wanna see him?"

"Of course!"

"Abigail." Ducky exhorted but smiled as Abby looked down.

Doctor Hayden laughed. "Follow me, please. He's not awake yet, but I don't think it will take that long. Here we are." They went into the room.

"Thank you, Doctor." Alex nodded and went out.

"My poor baby..." Abby whispered and sat down in the chair next to Tony's bed. She took his hand in hers. "Is he really going to be okay, Ducky?" She asked.

"Of course, my dear. He's a strong young man. He's going to be fine. I believe he's going to wake up soon." Ducky looked at his watch." I have to go. Mother can't be alone all day. Give young Anthony my best wishes. Abigail, Jethro."

"Bye, Duckman." Abby answered and Gibbs nodded.

"Come on, sweetie. You have to wake up. I want to see that grin you showed me when we met for the first time." Abby smiled. "Do you remember that, Gibbs?"

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah... yeah, I do."

AN: That's it for now. Reviews? I hope for some. Thanks for reading. You guys are the best. ILU Greg


	12. Chapter 12

Chp.12

AN: New chap! Jippy! I hope you'll like this one. I want to thank you so much for all those great reviews you wrote me. Thank you. I dedicate this one to you. Have fun. ILU Greg

FLASCHBACK

Gibbs and Ducky closed the doors of the van they arrived with and walked over to the crime scene. Gibbs was about to lift the crime scene tape as someone came walking up to them.

"Hey! Can I help you?" The detective asked.

"Special agent Gibbs. NCIS." He showed his badge and then pointed at Ducky. "Doctor Donald Mallard."

"Ah, I knew you were coming soon. Detective Anthony DiNozzo. Baltimore Homicide. Call me Tony, though." He extended his hand and Gibbs shook it. After that he shook hands with Ducky, which was more pleasant for him. "Doctor Mallard."

Ducky waved a hand at him. "Call me Ducky, youg man. Everyone calls me that."

Tony grinned at the older doctor and then lifted the yellow tape. "Navy Lt. Warren Davis. 38 years old. Single. No kids –"

"Tony!" Another young man came up to them.

"What is it, Steve?" Tony asked.

Steve smiled. "Hi. Steve Green. I work with Tony." He said to Gibbs and Ducky. "And I need the cam." Steve grinned and took the cam from Tony.

"So you wanna see the body? We photographed and collected evidence. Our pathologist isn't here yet." Tony looked around. "God knows what he's doing right now." He mumbled.

"You made a scetch?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

"Yes, sir." Tony said and gave the pad to Gibbs.

"Don't sir me." Gibbs was impressed. The guy'd made a good crime scene scetch. Very detailed. "We'll take the body back to D.C."

"Yeah, you can have him and you can have the evidence, too. But we want to be included in the investigation." Tony spoke, not a bit interested in the stare he received from Gibbs.

"Why should I even think about including you or your co-workers?"

Tony grinned. "Because we're nice guys." Gibbs gave him a hard look but Tony still grinned. "And I don't see a team with you. Which means you two are on your own. We –" He pointed at the group consisting of three man and a woman. "are a team. And we're good."

"Ahm, Tony?" Steve green came walking up to them for the second time. He held something in his hand. "I interviewed this guy. He's still standing over there." He pointed with his head to a man. "I just found his ID card near the body."

Tony's head shot up. He looked at the man. The guy wore a black cap and dark sunglasses. But if you took a closer look you could see it was the guy on the ID card. Suddenly the guy took off and ran like a chased rabbit.

Tony ran after him without hesitation. "Why do they always have to run?!"

Gibbs thought about running after the guy. But he decided DiNozzo and Green would be enough and so he took his car to block the man's way out.

"Steve, go left!" Tony yelled as he saw a tall wire mesh fence and knew that if he wouldn't be able to climb over it, the guy'd be away. Steve should get him in this case.

The guy jumped up and began to climb over the wire mesh fence. Tony hot on his heels. "BALTIMORE HOMICIDE! STOP IT!" He yelled but the man didn't stop. He jumped over the fence and Tony was right behind him.

Steve was also near. "STOP IT! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!" He barked.

Tony gave his best. He sprinted as fast as he could and as he was close enough he jumped at the man. They fell to the gound. Hard.

"AH!" The man moaned and Tony couldn't suppress a groan either. Gibbs brought the car to a screeching halt in front of them and exited it. Green came to a stop behind the two figures on the ground. Both of them had their guns pointed at the man.

Tony cuffed the man and then stood up. He was breathing hard but not as hard as Green or the man did.

'_He's in good shape.'_ Gibbs thought.

"Take him back to PD. He's arrested." Tony told Green who nodded.

"Put him in the backseat. We'll drive him to there." Gibbs said.

Tony took out his cell. "It's Tony. _PAUSE. _Yeah, we got him. _PAUSE_. We'll take him to PD. _PAUSE_. 'K. See ya later." He hung up and sat down on the front seat. Before he'd the time to buckle himself Gibbs took off. There was a knocking sound and Green and the man groaned in sync.

Tony himself hold onto the door handle as if life depended on it. "You sure you got a driver's license?"

_SLAP!_

Tony's hand shot up to the spot where he'd been hit. Eyes wide. "OW! What was that for?" He glared at the agent.

"Shut up, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied and ignored the look Tony gave him.

AN: And? You liked this one? Wanna read more? Thanks for reading. Maybe you have the time to review. Thanks. ILU Greg


	13. Chapter 13

Chp.13

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NCIS or the characters. Any unfamiliar characters are mine.

AN: Hey guys. Seems like I really know what to write these days And let me tell ya, I'm really happy 'bout it :D Have fun. And thank you so much for all those reviews. You guys are awesome. ILU Greg

Ps. Oh and I guess you wondered who the hell all these guys in this story are. I'll tell ya:

Steve Green: Tony's best friend and (ex) co-worker. They grew up together. They went to every school and police department together. (He's coming up in a few chapters now.)

John Robertson: Tony's 2nd best friend, you could say. Tony, Steve and John went to Ohio State and the police academy together. Tony and Steve saw John working in Baltimore and decided to stay as well.

Julia Atkinson: Also Tony's friend and (ex) co-worker.

Vince Jackson: Tony's (ex) boss. Not all of them are coming up in this chapter...

A moan came from the backseat. Tony turned around to look at his friend. "Hey Steve, you don't look so good." He said.

Gibbs looked in the mirror. "If you puke in the car you'll clean it with your shirt." He saw Tony biting back a grin. "What are you grinning at, DiNozzo? Wanna help him?"

Tony looked at Gibbs. "I'm not the puking one."

Gibbs then did one of his famous overtaking maneuver. He went back on his lane just as a car came towards them. The other driver blew his horn. Tony hit his head on the window and groaned but Gibbs ignored it.

The car came to a screeching halt in front of the PD and everyone but Gibbs jerked forward.

Steve jumped out of the car and puked into the bushes. Tony himself wasn't that steady on his feet but tried not to show it. He opened the door and let the suspect, who they now knew was Jim Glay, out of the car. "You okay, Steve?" Tony asked.

"Sure..." He answered and stood straight.

"Hey guys." An afro-american officer walked up to them.

"Hey John." Tony greeted back. "John, that's Special Agent Gibbs. Special Agent Gibbs, that's, John Robertson. Who also works with us."

John extended his hand and held it out to Gibbs who shook it. "Special Agent Gibbs." He said and Gibbs nodded. "Okay, what do we have? My money's on suspect on the run." He said looking Tony up and down.

"How –" Tony looked down at himself and saw his ripped jeans. "Aw, no! Not again!"

Detective Robertson took the suspect and led him into the department. "If I were you I'd start praying Detective DiNozzo isn't angry. 'Cause let me assure you, you don't want him angry." He said and laughed.

"Third pair in less than a month, right?" Steve asked grinning at his friend.

"If this is the third pair you ripped, I'd say you better get a new technique." Gibbs said and walked into the department himself.

Tony opened his mouth to reply something but ended up closing it again. He looked at Steve and waved his hands at Gibbs.

"Come on, let's go. I do the interrogation."

"Whatever." Tony replied as they walked into the building.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked John, who sat behind his desk drinking coffee.

"Interrogating the suspect." The detective answered.

"WHAT?!" Tony and Steve asked in sync.

"Yeah... Go see it for ya selfs."

Tony and Steve went to the small room and watched Gibbs staring down Glay.

"Man, he's scary." Steve said but Tony didn't reply. Steve nudged him with his shoulder. "Don't ya think?"

"Huh?" Tony looked back at Gibbs. "I think he'll get him talking soon.

As if on cue, Gibbs palm connected with the table and the suspect shrunk together. "Why did you kill the Lieutenant?"

"What? I... I didn't kill him." Glay stuttered.

"No?! How come your ID's found next to the body? How do you explain that?"

"I didn't... I wasn't..."

Gibbs stood up, took his file and went to the door.

"Wait! Please, wait! I... I really didn't kill him."

Gibbs went back to the table and leaned over it. "Then how does your ID come to the body?" He asked.

Glay sighed. "Okay... I was there. But I didn't kill him."

"Then who did?"

"I... I can't tell you. He's going to kill me!" The suspect cried out.

"He can't hurt you if he's in prison." Gibbs tried.

"All I can tell you is... His name's Lane Davis. I don't know where he lives. But please don't tell him I told you that."

"Wow, you where right, Tony." Steve looked to his right. Tony was gone. "What the hell?"

Gibbs walked to the door when he heard the suspect speak again. "What happens to me now?"

"You'll stay in custody." He answered and went out closing the door behind him. He saw detetive Green and went over to him. "I want to know where Lane Davis lives –"

"5121 Eastern Avenue, next to the Petterson Park. Apartment 1205." Tony said as he walked up to them.

Gibbs smiled a bit. "Good job, DiNozzo."

"Thanks, sir." Tony replied and grinned when Gibbs gave him a hard look.

"I drive." Gibbs said and walked off.

"Oh, no!" Steve exclaimed and Tony gave him a sympathetic smile.

AN: Liked it? Tell me. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


	14. Chapter 14

Chp.14

AN: Here comes chapter 14. Still flashback. Hope you'll like it. ILU Greg

They drove the thirty minute drive in less than fifteen. Thanks to Gibbs and his special shortcut. It wasn't his first time in Baltimore and Gibbs knew his way around.

The three of them exited the car and then closed the doors. "Apartment 1205 you said?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, s... Gibbs." Tony answered.

"Green. You stay here. Watch the fire escape and the entrance. DiNozzo, with me." Gibbs ordered and they walked inside. Gibbs went into the elevator and held Tony back as he wanted to enter. "Stairs."

"What? Why –"

"Because I say so. And mainly because if he decides to walk, you can get him." He answered and the doors closed.

Tony cursed under his breath and then he walked upstairs. A few minutes later he finally arrived.

"Took you long enough." Gibbs stated dryly.

"It's the fifth floor, Gibbs." Tony replied after taking a breath.

"We'd be dead right now if there'd have been a bomb."

"There is no bomb." Tony answered.

"Ya sure, DiNozzo?" Tony wanted to reply but Gibbs cut him off. "Let's get this over with." He knocked on the door. No reply came.

"No one's there."

"We're getting in." Gibbs said and took out a wire.

"That's breaking and entering." Tony stated.

"No." Gibbs replied. He put the wire into the lock and picked the it. "That's breaking." He opened the door and went into the apartment. "And that's entering."

Tony ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"You coming, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked from inside.

Another sigh escaped Tony's lips. "Coming." He said and also went into the apartment. "No ones here." He said again.

"Really?" Came Gibbs' sarcastic reply. "Take the living room. I'll take the bedroom."

"I call Steve and tell him to come up." Tony said and took out his cell.

"No. He stays downstairs. If Davis comes home, he'll call us."

Tony put his cell back in his pocket and began searching for evidence. Gibbs went into the bedroom and began searching himself. The place was clean. Maybe to clean. He opened the drawer of the nightstand. Nothing was in there. Gibbs shut it and a small 'thud' came. He stilled and then opened the drawer again. There was a small package of white powder.

'Cocain.' Gibbs thought.

The guy had taped the package to the wooden drawer so no-one would find it. Gibbs did anyway.

"Gibbs. You gotta see this." Tony's voice drew him out of his thoughts and he walked into the linving room only to find Tony lying on the floor.

"Is there a reason you're lying on the floor, DiNozzo?"

Tony withdrew his hand from behind the radiator and held up a bloody knife.

"Nice catch, DiNozzo. Had an accident or how come you lay _under_ the radiator looking _behind _it in search for evidence?" Gibbs asked slightly amused.

"I always try to be thorough and well... I once found a murder weapon taped to the back of a reefer."

"Does every criminal in Baltimore do that?"

"Nah. That was back in Philly." Tony stood up and put the knife into the evidence bag Gibbs held up.

"Philly?" Gibbs asked, wanting to know more about the young man.

"Yupp. Was at the Philadelphia PD for 'bout eighteen month. Before that Peoria PD. Two years."

"And you've been in Baltimore how long?"

"Twenty-two month." Tony answered.

'Never stayed longer than two years. How come?' Gibbs thought.

They searched the rest of the apartment in silence. They found a pair of ripped gloves and a few pictured of the victim. After they searched the apartment they went back to the car.

"I'll take the body and the evidence back to D.C. today." Gibbs stated once inside the car.

"I'll come along." Tony answered.

"Me too." Steve agreed.

"We're leaving at 2100." Gibbs said.

Steve looked at Tony with eyes that told him 'What the fuck?!'.

AN: That's it for now. I'm not sure I got the time right. I meant 9 pm. If it's wrong please excuse it. Hope ya all stay tuned and review. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


	15. Chapter 15

Chp.15

AN: Here I am again. Another chapter done :D I hope you'll like it. Have fun. Oh and thank you guys so much for your reviews.

Thanks to shirik, poohbear123, didi, supergirl3684, foxyladyhubbards, super em, SparklingCatseye, blackphanthom, island-of-corfu, Klariss, Ingrid, vertigirl, lilou, Lynne, Nightwing Gurl, Squee-bunny, TigerLily1221, SnowWhiteAngel, pia, Meg, Tiny Tony, Special Agent Meg, lilithkv, HawkEye DownUnder and last but not least special agent Ali. You guys are great. ILU Greg

It was nearly 9 pm as Tony and Steve arrived at the PD. They exited the car, each of them carrying a sportsbag. They didn't know how long they'd stay in D.C. and so they wanted to be prepared for everything.

They saw Gibbs standing at the stairs waiting for them. Ducky stood next to him. His nose deep in his book.

'Gotta be Shakespeare or something like that.' Tony thought as they made their way to the two men.

"Hi." Tony said and was greeted with a short nod from Gibbs.

Ducky loooked up from his book. "Oh my. I'm so sorry. Haven't even seen you coming." Tony just smiled.

"When are we leaving?" Steve asked. "I mean, it's an hour drive."

"Nope. Half an hour max." Gibbs answered getting into the Dodge.

"Why does my brain tell me not to get into the car?" Steve stated looking frightened.

"It's not that bad. Quit crying. I wanna get there today, Steve." Tony answered getting into the back seat himself as Ducky got into the car. Ducky was sitting on the passenger seat, next to Gibbs.

"Great..." Steve groaned thinking he was going to throw up pretty soon. He had really liked his meal and didn't want to see it again soon.

As soon as the doors were closed Gibbs took off.

"Doctor Mallard?" Tony asked.

"It's Ducky, my dear boy." The ME said and turned a bit so he could see Tony who was sitting behind Gibbs.

Tony grinned. "Ducky." He said. "I was wondering what you were reading earlier."

"Ah that. It's Macbeth. A classic. Shakespeare was a really talented man."

"Ha! I knew it. As I saw you reading I instantly thought you'd read something like Shakespeare or Robert Frost or something." Tony grinned again, showing his white teeth.

"You did? Tell me, why would you think that?" Ducky asked.

"Well, you're an intelligent man. You know a whole lot of things I've never even heard about. And well, you're Scottish."

"Accent gave that away?"

"You kidding? Sean Connery is the best Bond ever! And of course he's a Scottsman." Tony grin widened if even possible.

Steve groaned. "You and your movies."

"Yeah well, what can I say other than 'Shaken not stirred.'" Tony made a nearly perfect imitation and Ducky chuckled.

"I hope you don't consume as much as our dear Mr.Bond did." Ducky adviced playfully.

"Naaaah, even more." Steve answered.

"Hey! That's not true." Tony exclaimed and turned to look at Ducky. "That's not true."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

"So Anthony, you're italian?" Ducky asked.

"The name gave that away?" Tony asked grinning at his statement and Ducky laughed. "Well, my ancestors were born in Italy. My father lived there but came to the US together with his father. My father married my mom and well, here I am. I'm American but I do speak italian fluently."

"Io non sono che fluente." (I'm not that fluent.) Ducky answered.

"Hey! Lei parla italiano. Questo è grande." (You speak italian! That's great.) Tony replied sounding surprised.

"Io non sono buone, ma che cerco." (I'm not that good, but I try.)

"Non dire che! Stai facendo appena grande." (Don't say that! You're doing just great.) Tony answered. "Egli ci fa capire?" (Does he understand us?) Tony asked nodding his head in Gibbs direction.

"No, egli non. But we should should switch back to english. Noi non vogliamo essere infastiditi da lui. Siamo veramente dovrebbe continuare questo discorso, il mio caro ragazzo." (No, he does not. But we should switch back to english. We don't want him to be annoyed. We really should continue this talk, my dear boy.)

"Yeah, we really should do that. E 'stato un piacere parlare con te medico." (It was a pleasure talking to you doctor.) Tony replied.

"You done?" Gibbs asked annoyed.

"Of course, Jethro."

"Good. 'Cause we're here. DiNozzo, you should look after your partner. He doesn't look that good." Gibbs said and shut off the engine.

They exited the car. "You gonna puke?" Tony asked.

"No... I don't think so." Steve answered waving a bit.

They walked into NCIS and Tony got big eyes. "Wow! That's huge!"

"Ya think?" Gibbs said as he flashed his badge to the security guy. "These two are from Baltimore PD, they're okay."

"I'm going down to the morgue and see if Lt. Davis has anyting to tell." Ducky said and went away.

"With me." Gibbs ordered and they walked towards the labs. The music thudded as the doors opened. Gibbs went straight towards the stereo and turned it off.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" The black haired goth girl exclaimed. "Gibbs!" She shrieked as she saw the agent and then she ran over and hugged him hard.

"I'm glad to see you too, Abbs." Gibbs answered smiling.

Abby drew back and saw the two detectives standing behind Gibbs. One looked sceptically. The other one rather relaxed. "Oh, you brought someone with you! Hi, I'm Abby Sciuto." She said.

Tony went forward and stretched out his hand. "Nice to meet you Abby Sciuto. Detective Anthony DiNozzo. Call me, Tony." He answered.

"Only if you call me Abby."

Tony nodded and grinned. "Where were you my whole life." And then he winked at her. "That's Steve Green. My co-worker. Steve, say 'Hi' to the young miss." He joked.

"Well, thank you Tony. I do know how to intodruce myself." He stretched out his hand and Abby shook it. "Steve Green. Nice meeting you."

"You, too." Abby replied.

"You done?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Stay cool, my silver haired fox." She answered.

'I think she's the only one who can say that and actually get away with it.' Tony thought.

AN: I hope you liked it. I hope to write more soon. If you've the time please leave a review. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or it's characters. But still I love the show.

Spoiler: Maybe... can be

AN: I'm soooo sorry I didn't post for a long time. I just didn't find the right words. Hope you'll like this chap. Have fun. ILU Greg

Chp.16

"I've got some evidence for you." Gibbs said and gave the evidence to Abby.

"Oh, thank you, Gibbs. Is it my birthday?"

"Pretend it's mine." Gibbs answered.

Abby hugged Gibbs and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

Gibbs smiled at the goth. "Find me something usefull, will ya?" Gibbs turned around and motioned for Tony and Steve to follow him.

"Bye, Abby." Tony said waving at her.

"Bye, Tony!"

Once in the elevator, Tony spoke up. "Where are we going?"

"Autopsy." Gibbs replied and stepped out when the elevator reached autopsy.

"Found something, Duck?"

"Oh, Jethro. I was just about to call you." Ducky answered. "The young man was indeed stabbed to death. I found something under his fingernails. I sent it to Abby. There is nothing more I can tell you. The young man wasn't in a mood to talk."

"Excuse me, Ducky, but dead people can't talk." Tony grinned.

"Maybe that's because you never talked to one."

"Maybe that's because I actually did once and the dead guy didn't answer. He indeed was dead."

"Touché."

FLASHBACK END

"God, it's like it was yesterday. I remember how he said 'Where were you all my life.' I could have just kissed him right there." Abby said still clutching Tony's hand.

"I could have slapped him all week long. He was annoying as hell."

Abby smiled a bit. "Well, that's part of his charm. You know how he is. Just so the others learn to do their job and leave him alone he plays his 'I'm-funny-and-charming-oh-and-don't-forget-good-looking-card'. But he's so much more. Behind all this jokes he is a great investigator."

Gibbs smiled. "I know, that's why I hired him in the first place."

"Can you imagine a life without him?"

"It would be quiet. Too quiet. Ziva would stay only half-americanized and McGee would shoot off his own foot. He's always watching what Tony does when he thinks no ones looking. It wouldn't be the same without Tony." Gibbs answered.

"You ever told him you love him?"

Gibbs head shot up. "What?"

"I know you do, Gibbs. You two have this special connection. Well... you _had _this connection until you decided to leave for Mexico."

"What do you mean '_had_'?"

"It's not the same anymore. Before the whole Mexico thing, Tony visited you on occassion. When he got sick you always bought him pizza. You let him stay with you when his boiler blew up for the third time. And all those things. After you came back that all changed. No pizza, no lifts, no nice words and you even let him hang down that parking lot."

"I let him hang?! McGee was nearer than I was! If you're trying to –"

"I know, I know. That's not what I meant. McGee told me, Tony called out to you. Normally you would have paired yourself with Tony, but not anymore. And normally you would have sprinted right up there... And I don't want to make you feel quilty or anything. I just want you to understand. I want you to talk to him. I don't want to lose him."

"I don't want to either."

"Then you gotta tell him. Tell him what he means to you. Tony needs that." Abby tried deperately and Gibbs sighed. Suddenly Tony's heart monitor went off. Doctors came running into the room and shoved Abby and Gibbs away.

"We have to revive him! Fast!" Doctor Hayden yelled.

After a few attempts they got Tony back to the world of the living.

"Good work, people." The doc said and turned to Abby and Gibbs. "He has to wake up soon, otherwise I don't think he'll ever wake up again. I can't promise you he'll get through this. I'm sorry." A nurse checked on Tony and Abby and Gibbs were left alone again.

"Oh my god! He has to wake up soon. I don't want him to die!" Abby cried into Gibbs shoulder.

"'am so... not dying..." A hoarse voice came.

"Tony!" Abby shrieked and jumped onto the bed.

Tony groaned. "I love you, too, Abby."

"I'm sorry. But you really had me worried. You can't do that to me, you hear?"

Tony smiled a bit. "You know me. No risk, no fun."

"Yeah well, you had enough fun now, DiNozzo." Gibbs gruff reply came.

"Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed. "Play nice." Then she stepped out of the bed and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek. "I'll get some coffee and a caf-pow! for me. Be right back." And before they knew it, Abby was gone.

Tony closed his eyes. "You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Never better." Tony lied.

"I see. You really must be sick if you think you can lie to me."

"What do you want to hear? I feel like shit. My lung feels like it's about to blow up in my chest. My ribbs hurt and my head is about to explode! I feel just great, thanks!" Tony snapped.

Gibbs waited for Tony to calm down and then he took a chair and put it next to Tony's bed. "We need to talk."

Tony opened his eyes again and looked straight into ice-blue ones. "I guess so..."

AN: Liked it? Please leave a review. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Here you go guys. I hope you'll like this chap. Thank you for all those reviews. You're the best, really. Everytime I read one of your kind reviews a big grin spreads over my lips. Thank you so much. Have fun. ILU Greg

Chp.17

They sat in silence for a full minute. Gibbs didn't know where to begin and neither did Tony.

"Tony –"

"Boss –" They started in sync. A shy grin spread over Tony's lips and Gibbs couldn't surpress a smile either.

"After you, boss." Tony said.

Gibbs thought for a moment and then he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Tony."

"Now I know I'm dying. Apologizing? It's a sign of –"

"Not between friends." Gibbs interupted.

Tony searched the truth in Gibbs' eyes. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do, Tony. What? You thought I don't like you?"

"Ahm... it's hard not to."

"You really got that impression?" Gibbs asked, hurt visible in his eyes.

"Well... I don't think you hate me..."

"I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"Nah, I'm used to it –"

"That's just it! You shouldn't be used it!"

"Boss –"

"No, Tony! I don't hate you! I could never hate you! Don't you get it?! Don't you see that you're like a son to me?! I lo-" Gibbs stopped himself just in time. "I need coffee." He mumbled and went out of the room without another word.

Tony was confused. What had just happened?

"Hey! Where's Gibbs?" Abby came in carrying two cups of coffee and a caf-pow!

"You told him to tell me, right?" Tony asked looking into space.

"Told whom to tell you what?" Abby asked irritated.

"Gibbs."

"Ok, Tony. I don't know what you're talking about. What did Gibbs tell you?"

"He told me I'm like a son to him. And then he went away without anything more. You told him to tell me right?" Tony's voice was rising.

"I didn't tell him that. I... We talked about... I told him how he screwed up with leaving for Mexico. I told him I know that he loves you and that he should tell you how he feels because I so don't want to lose you. But I did not tell him what to say. And I don't know why he left."

Both of them were silent for a few moments.

"Well, I don't care. I don't need him and I don't want him to visit me in here!"

"Tony –" Abby tried.

"No! I don't want him in here and you can't change my mind." He pressed the call button and a nurse came in.

"What can I do for you, Special Agent DiNozzo."

"You got something to write on?"

"Of course."

"The only people allowed to visit me are Abby Sciuto, Tim McGee, Doctor Mallard and Ziva David. Oh and Director Shepherd." Tony said. "And no one else."

The woman nodded. "What about your next of kin?"

"What about him?"

"He need to be on this list, too."

"Then I'll change my next of kin!" Tony spat.

"Okay. Who is it going to be?"

Tony looked at Abby. "No. I won't be your next of kin. Tony please –"

He interupted her again. "Tim McGee. He's going to be my next of kin."

"Alright. You need anything you press the button."

"Yeah, thanks." He answered.

"Tony. Why did you do that?"

"Because I can!" He yelled. "Sorry."

Abby's cell began to ring. "Yeah?"

"Hey Abby, it's me." McGee's voice came. "I need you to run some DNA for me."

"I'm on my way." She said and hung up. "I'll see you later, Tony." She said and then went out.

Tony closed his eyes and soon drifted into sleep.

"Miss?" The nurse walked up to Abby.

"Yes?"

"I only wrote it on my notepad. I won't change anything if you're okay with that?"

"Of course I'm okay with that. Thank you so much." Abby hugged the nurse which was slightly surprised by Abby's reaction.

"No problem, miss."

"I gotta go now. Thanks again." The goth called over her shoulder and walked away.

"Boss, the suspect is in room two. You wanna interrogate him?" Gibbs walked past him and went into the room. "I guess you want to." McGee sighed.

Gibbs stopped at the sight of the suspect. The man was no one else but – "Lane Davis." Gibbs said.

The man looked up. "Agent Gibbs. Nice to see you again. How are you doing?" Davis smiled.

"Why did you place a bomb into the school? You killed a girl and you nearly killed a federal agent."

"I did no such thing."

"We found your DNA. You did it!" Gibbs barked. He just hoped Abby really would find Davis' DNA.

"Damn it." Davis cursed. "DiNozzo is doing it again. I really hoped he'd die, but no such luck. Damn this son of a bitch. He's doing it again!"

FLASHBACK

"Gibbs!" Tony ran up to the older man.

"I was about to get some coffee. What do you want?"

"The DNA we found. It's matching Lane Davis'."

"Yeah well, I figured." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I found a pub where he likes to hang out. Maybe he's there now."

"Get your gun and meet me at the car!" He said and went away.

Tony ran back into the bull pen. "Steve! Grab your gun."

"Where are we going?"

"With any luck we'll catch Davis now."

They got into the car and Gibbs took off.

AN: Liked it? Hated it? Want me to continue? Want me to stop? Tell me. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Here's a new chap. I just finished it. It's not really about that college anymore but hey! I think I like where I'm heading with it Have fun. ILU Greg

Chp.18

They came to a screeching halt in front of the pub.

"DiNozzo, back entrance. Green, with me." Gibbs started to walk away.

"Got it." Tony answered and walked towards the door he was supposed to watch.

Inside Gibbs looked down at the picture of Lane Davis. He gave the photograph to Steve and then looked around. He spotted the suspect in a far corner. The man wore a baseball cap but that didn't fool Gibbs.

"Davis!"

The man looked up and didn't hesitate to run away.

"NCIS! Stop it!" Gibbs barked as he and Green ran after the man.

Davis ran towards the back entrance were Tony was positioned. The door flung open and before Gibbs knew it, Tony had him tackled to the ground. Davis didn't stop fighting, but DiNozzo had anything under control. At least until - "AH!" Tony exclaimed but he still held the suspect down.

A few moments later they had the suspect cuffed on the ground. Blood was on his shirt. Tony's blood.

"DiNozzo, you're okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure." Came the muffled reply.

Gibbs kneeled in front of the younger man and took his hand from his face. Blood ran down Tony's nose and eyebrow.

"Damn it, DiNozzo. Green, take Davis to the car." He took out a tissue and began wipping Tony's eyebrow. "And bring me the first aid kit."

Steve had brought the suspect to the car and was now comming back with the first aid kit. After he checked on his best friend, he put the first aid kit next to Gibbs and went back to the suspect.

Gibbs took out a band aid and wipped at Tony's eyebrow again before he put the patch onto the skin. He ripped the tissue in pieces and gave them Tony. "For your nose."

"I'm fine." Tony protested.

"I don't care if you say you're fine. After we got the bastard in interrogation, you'll go down to autopsy."

Ten minutes later they stopped in front of the HQ.

"Green, get the guy into interrogation room 1. Let the cuffs on. Question him and then get him into a cell for the night." Gibbs ordered. "And you come with me." The last comment was said to Tony.

"I told you –"

"You know what? You talk to much." Gibbs interrupted and pressed the button for the elevator. After it arrived Gibbs and Tony got in and the older man pressed the button for autopsy.

"Ah, Jethro. I don't remember calling you. I have nothing new for you, my dear friend." Ducky said and then turned back to the report he was typing.

"Ducky, you got time to check on DiNozzo?"

The ME turned back towards the two men. "Oh, my dear boy, what happened to you?"

"I'm fine." Gibbs shot him a look. "It's not like this didn't happen before. I.AM.FINE." Tony emphasized.

"I'll take a look at him, Jethro. Hop up." Ducky motioned towards the table.

"Aw man..." Tony grumpled and then went to sit on the table.

"If you'd now lie down, please." Ducky stated.

"Woo! That's it! I'm outta here. I will so not lie down like a corpse..." Tony trailed off as he saw the smile on the older man's lips. "That is so _not_funny."

"It was." The doctor insisted. "Okay my boy, bend forward, please." Tony did as he was told and Ducky began his examination of Tony's face. "A nice bruise you have there. Let's see about your nose. Does it –"

"OW!"

"That answers my question. It's broken. I'm gonna –"

Tony interrupted again. "I know. It's not the first time I broke my nose. And that cut needs stitches right?"

Ducky nodded. "Quite right, Anthony. Let's handle your nose first." A few minutes later he was done. "That's it. Oh and you should put some ice on your cheeks and nose when you get home. Some cooling for your eyebrow, too. But not too much -"

"Fifteen on, fifteen off. I know the drill. Thanks, Ducky." Tony answered.

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs said.

When they came into the bullpen Steve Green walked up to them. "Tony, I gotta go back to PD. I guess I'll be back here tomorrow evening. You're staying?"

"Yeah, might as well see if I can find something."

"Okay. Oh and Tonestar? You should really put some ice on that. I somehow remember that conversation." Steve walked off laughing and Tony shook his head, smiling.

"Tonestar?" Gibbs' curiosity got the best of him.

"We played a lot of sports and well..." Tony shrugged and Gibbs nodded.

Gibbs went over to his desk and Tony sat down at the one obliquely opposite. They worked for a few more hours, then Gibbs stood up and switched off his desk lamp. "Get some sleep. I want to question Davis tomorrow morning."

"Got it. Goodnight." Tony answered and then surprised Gibbs by lying down behind the desk, jacket under his head as a pillow.

"You know, when I said that I meant like sleeping in a bed, DiNozzo." Gibbs said looking down at the young man.

Without opening his eyes Tony began to speek. "I don't think my bed would fit in my bag."

"There are places called hotel."

Tony popped his head onto one arm and looked straight into Gibbs' eyes. "I've never been here before. Which means I don't know any places around here. Well, surely I could wander around the streets 'till I find something, but with my luck that would be two hours later and it'd be a five star hotel. Not that I'm complaining 'bout five stars. Let's just say my PD wouldn't really like that. So what's the matter? I just sleep here and then I'll waste no time finding my way back here." With that comment he laid his head back onto the jacket.

Gibbs stared at him. He knew he'd regret his decision soon. "Get up. You're staying at mine." He offered the detective a hand and pulled him up.

They were about to step out of the elevator when Tony spoke again. "You have any movies? Like Magnum or James Bond? You know, I love James Bond. 'Shaken not stirred.'" Tony offered in his best Bond manner. "Ya know, that comment was first mentioned in the novel 'Diamonds Are Forever' in 1956, though Bond does not actually say the line until 'Dr. No' in 1958.

It was first uttered in the films by Sean Connery in 'Goldfinger' in 1964, though the villain Dr. Julius No offers this drink and utters those words in the first film, 'Dr. No' in 1962." Tony explained. "You know a lot of guys played Bond now. Sean Connery played him from 1962 'till 1967 and played him once more in 1971, too. Then there was George Lazenby, 1969. Roger Moore 1973 – 1985. Timothy Dalton, 1987 – 1989 and they've got Pierce Brosnan from 1995 'till now. But I liked Connery most. He just fits in that roll, you know?"

Oh yeah, he definitely was going to regret his decision.

AN: Liked it? Please leave a review on your way out. Thanks for reading and of course all the reviews. ILU Greg


	19. Chapter 19

AN: And here comes chapter 19. I hope you'll like it. Have fun reading :D ILU Greg

Chp.19

Gibbs was sading is boat. His mug filled with whiskey. He thought about the young detective who was showering right now. The boy was a real nag. He was good, Gibbs admitted. But annoying as hell.

"Hey, Gibbs?" Tony came walkig down the stairs. "How are you plaining on getting this outta here?"

"Haven't given that much thought. I'd have to finish it first and with you distracting me, I don't think I'll ever get finished. So shut up, get your ass down here and work." The older man ordered.

"You really want me to ruin your boat?" Tony asked still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs warned. "Grab a tool and shut the hell up!"

Tony walked towards the workbench and picked up a tool. He picked the sandpaper just like Gibbs had and then the young detective walked over to the boat and began sanding it. He softly stroked over the wood.

"DiNozzo, it's wood. If you want to sand it you gotta use some of the muscles in your arms."

"I just don't wanna break it."

Gibbs looked at the younger man. "I'll show you." He walked over to where Tony stood and positioned himself behind him. He laid his hands over Tony's and then gently moved the sandpaper. "See? It's not gonna break. Just remember, always go _with_ the grain.

"Wow. My father would've never let me do something like this." Tony said softly.

"Your father had a boat?"

"No, but if he'd have one he wouldn't even let me see it." The younger man replied, hurt audible in his voice. Suddenly, Tony maneuvered himself out of Gibbs' grasp and was about to walk upstairs again. "Well, I think I'm gonna get some sleep. Thanks for the lesson. G'night." And with that Tony walked away.

Gibbs stood still for a few minutes. He was thinking of Tony and his relationship with his father. Seemed like there was not much left of a relationship. A background check'd surely discover a few things. The boy was good. Really good. Gibbs thought of hiring the him. With these thoughts the ex-marine fell asleep in his basement, again.

The next morning Tony came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Gibbs stood there with a cup of coffee in his hand. He held another cup towards Tony.

"G'morning." Tony said gladly accepting the coffee. "Thanks. You got any milk or sugar 'round?" Gibbs looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Okay, no milk and sugar, then."

"You want a hot chocolate?" Gibbs answered saracastically and Tony just smiled.

The smiled didn't quite reach his eyes, Gibbs noticed. There were bags around the younger man's eyes, too.

"You slept alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks again."

Gibbs didn't buy the lie but decided to ask later. "You ready?" Tony nodded. "Okay, let's go then."

When they reached NCIS, Steve Green stood there waiting for them. "Tony, you're deep in shit." He said.

"Again?" The young detective asked rolling his eyes.

"DiNozzo!" A fat bald man came walking towards them.

"Director." Tony nodded.

"Why the hell are you here in D.C. instead of doing your paperwork, Detective?!"

"We're working on the Warren Davis case, sir."

"You're working for Baltimore P.D.! What the hell are you doing here?!" The man yelled.

"Since when is paperwork more important than finding a murderer?"

"Your ass is mine and if I tell you to do paperwork instead of playing hero, you do that!"

Tony was ready to scream at the man as Gibbs stepped forward and laid a hand on Tony's arm. "Detective DiNozzo and his team are included in a NCIS murder investigation."

"And who are you?" The Baltimore P.D. Director asked.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS." He flashed his badge.

Gibbs could feel the other man retreating. "DiNozzo, you screw up you're out!" He said and then went away.

"I hate his guy." Tony mumbled his eyes flashing furiously.

"Keep cool, man. You don't wanna change the city again, right?" Steve tried to calm his best friend.

"I don't care." Tony answered and then walked inside.

Detective Green looked at Gibbs. "The Director hates Tony. He wants him out 'cause Tony's the best." Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "His nephew is working for Baltimore P.D."

Gibbs nodded. "Get Davis in interrogation."

"Got it."

Gibbs walked towards the vending mashines. Tony stood next to them. "Sorry for my behavior outside."

_SLAP!_

"OW! What was that for?"

"Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness." Gibbs said and Tony nodded. "Let's go interrogate Davis. You'll question him."

Tony stopped. "Me?"

"Yeah, you DiNozzo. I wanna see how you're doing. Got a problem with that?"

"No." He answered quickly. "No problem."

"Good."

They walked towards the interrogation rooms and Tony went inside sitting down. Gibbs watched from the other room.

The yound Detective leaned back in his chair and pulled out his cell, starting a game of Tetris. Davis looked at him as if he'd have two heads.

"You gonna ask some questions today?" He asked.

"Okay." Tony answered, gaze still on the phone. "You like Tetris?"

"Are you kidding me?!"

Tony grinned. "It's awesome, right? Simply the best."

Davis' fist connected with the table. "Do you _want _me to hurt you?!"

"Aw man, that'd be striking of a Police Detective. That, plus murder plus –"

"I didn't kill anyone!"

"No, you told Jim Glay to get your brother outside and then you let the kid give you his ID and then you killed him."

"NO!"

"Sure, whatever you say."

Davis bit the inside of his cheeks. The young Detective was going on his nerves. How on earth did the guy know he'd killed his brother? Suddenly, Davis jumped over the table and knocked Tony backwards, sending him to the floor. He hit Tony with his fists. Gibbs ran into the room and threw Davis on the ground, cuffing him after a short fight.

Gibbs went over to where Tony lay. "Get Davis in his cell. He's charged for attacking a Police Detective, murder and resistance against law." He kneeled down next to Tony and helped the younger man sit up. The Detective had a spit lip and the cut on his eyebrow was ripped open.

Gibbs took out his cell and dialed. "Duck, come up to interrogation 1, please. DiNozzo's hurt, again. Thanks." He hung up.

A few minutes later the M.E. came into the room. "My, my, Anthony." He shook his head. "Let's get you fixed." After he was done, he gave Tony a bottle with pills. Tony looked at him. "Painkillers. And yes, you will take them, my boy."

Tony closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

Gibbs grabbed his arms and pulled him up, holding him until he was no longer swaying.

"I'm good."

"Sure." Gibbs replied. "Thanks, Duck."

They walked into the bull pen. Steve stood there holding the bags. They had closed the case and now it was time to say goodbye. Tony took his bag and Steve was the first to shake hands with Gibbs.

"Pleasure working with you." Gibbs nodded his agreement.

Then Tony went over to the older agent and held out his hand. "Thanks again for letting me stay at yours. It was great working with you, Gibbs."

"Same here." He answered.

The two Detectives started walking towards the elevator, leaving Gibbs with nothing but himself. "DiNozzo, Monday 0800, don't be late. I'll find something for you, too, Green." The ex-marine saw the two younger men grinning at each other.

Yeah, he'd made the right decision.

AN: Liked it? Please leave a review on your way out. I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a very very good year 2008! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You guys are the best. I try not to party too much so I still can write more for ya :D Feliz Navidad! Boun Natale! Natale hilare oh and to say it exotic: Mele Kalikimaka :D ILU Greg


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Here comes chapter number 20!!! Yay! I really don't know why I wrote it like I did, but maybe it has something to do with the song or songs I heard...

It was mainly Matchbox Twenty, but I heard 'I'll be there for you' by The Rembrandts, ya know, the 'Friends' theme? And I heard things like 'How to save a life' by The Fray and 'I'm sorry' by Tommy Reeve and things like that.

I think that made me pretty sappy well, I put a gag in my mouth to stop me from talking all this shit now. Have fun ILU Greg

Chp.20

END FLASHBACK

"_We found your DNA. You did it!" Gibbs barked. He just hoped Abby really would find Davis' DNA._

"_Damn it." Davis cursed. "DiNozzo is doing it again. I really hoped he'd die, but no such luck. Damn this son of a bitch. He's doing it again!"_

"You're arrested, Davis." Gibbs stood up and went out of the room, totally ignoring the yelling Davis did.

Outside the interrogation room, he nearly bumped into Abby. "GibbsGibbsGibbsGibbs! I got the DNA results. It was –"

"Lane Davis." Gibbs interrupted and began to walk away.

"How'd you know?" Abby asked as she followed Gibbs.

"He told me so."

"Oh, okay. Ahm... Gibbs?"

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked without stopping or looking at her. When she didn't respond he stopped and turned towards the goth. "Abby?"

"It's Tony."

"Is he okay?" Concern was visible in the ex-marines eyes.

"Yes... no..." She sighed. "I don't know."

"Did something happen? Damn it, Abby, would you just tell me already?!"

"After you'd left, I came back from the coffee shop. He was not his usal funny self. He wasn't really talking at all. I asked him what's wrong and he told me what happened. You know... between you and him. He thought I told you what to say, but well, you know I didn't... Anyway, I told him I didn't do anything and then he... he said that he doesn't need you and that he doesn't want you to visit him anymore...

"He let the nurse write a list. Only the people on the list are allowed to see him and well... you're not on it. The nurse told him that his next of kin has to be on this list and he... he said he'd change it. He wanted me to be it and I told him I wouldn't do it. Then he told the nurse McGee'd be his next of kin. I was about to leave when the nurse came up to me and told me she wouldn't change it legally, she'd just put it in his file. Like a notice. I guess you're still not allowed to see him."

"We'll see about that. Thanks, Abby." Gibbs said and went towards the elevator.

"Good luck!" Abby called out.

In the hospital, Gibbs' first stop was the nurse station. "Tony DiNozzo."

The nurse looked up. "Special Agent Gibbs, right?" Gibbs gave her a nod. "I'm sorry, but I really can't let you see him. He –"

"I know what he did. Now listen, I don't care about this list. He's my agent. I'm his next of kin and I want to see him. Now." Gibbs glared at the woman.

"I know, Agent Gibbs. And I let you go to him. But please try to keep him calm. I usually respect my patients wishes, but the little guy just doesn't know what love is. He needs love, Agent Gibbs. You know where to go."

"Thanks." He answered and went to find his agent.

When he arrived at the room, he gently opened the door and peeked inside. Tony was lying in his bed, looking off into space. Gibbs went inside but Tony didn't seem to realize. Just as he closed the door, Tony's head snapped towards him.

"What are you doing here?!" Tony's eyes were full of anger. "You're not allowed to be in here!"

"Stop this childish behavior, DiNozzo! What are you, nine?!"

"You don't have the right to just barge in here and judge me!" The younger man replied.

"Stop this shit! I don't judge you, DiNozzo! I never did." Gibbs voice was soft at the end.

Tony swallowed. "I don't need someone who's telling me this and then just walks away. I had all this shit before and I tell you I'm sick of it. I don't need this kind of care. I've looked after myself since my mom died when I was nine. I didn't need anyone then and I sure as hell don't need anyone now." He said in a bitter tone and then turned onto his left side, facing the window. A big lump had formed in Tony's throat and tears were welling up. Why? Why did he always push the people he loved away.

Gibbs stared at Tony's back, willing him to turn back towards him. "You always pretend you're so strong. You always pretend you don't need anyone. Why? Why are you doing this. Why can't you just let you're friends, you're _family _take care of you? Tell me, Tony."

"I'm not weak..." Tony said, his voice shaking.

Gibbs closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath before opening them again. "I know you're not weak, Tony. But you have to let us help you when you're not feeling well, or when you simply need help moving. We're always there for you. _I'm_ always there for you if you need me, Tony. I got your back." He laid a hand on the younger man's arm, trying to make him turn around.

And Tony did. He turned onto his back and closed his eyes to stop Gibbs seeing the hurt in them. But he couldn't stop the tear that made it's way past his eyelashes.

Gibbs swipped it away, keeping his other hand on Tony's arm. Tony opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs. The hurt the elder man saw in them stabbed him in his heart.

"I'm sorry, boss..." Tony's voice cracked at the end, new tears threatened to fall.

He was torn between hugging the younger man or simply keeping his hand on his arm. But to hell with it. Tony _was _the closest thing to a son he had. So Gibbs sat down on the matress and pulled Tony towards him. This seemed to be the trigger, because suddenly the tears flooded. Did this man who called himself a father ever hug his boy? He added that to his list 'Why to hurt DiNozzo Sr.'

"It's okay, Tony. Shh... it's okay." Gibbs gently stroke the younger man's hair, trying to calm him. "Shh... It's okay, son." And Tony eventually calmed down and Gibbs still sat on the matress, holding the younger man's hand. "Go to sleep. I got your back."

Tony closed his eyes and smiled tiredly. "I know."

AN: And? What do you think? Should I continue? I need feedback. I need to know if this is shit I'm writing. So tell me what you think... please :D Oh and one more question: Does anyone of you know which episode Tony wants to pierce his ears and Gibbs tells him something about looking like a gay pirate? Thanks for reading, reviewing and answering my question/s ILU Greg


	21. Chapter 21

Chp

AN: This chap is dedicated to NickTonyK. Thanks for your sweet review. I wrote this chap because you asked me to and I think I'll write one more to is as well. I'm away for ten day now. School trip. I'll be back on the 30th. Thanks for all those great reviews. I love you guys! ILU Greg

Chp.21

About a week later, Gibbs managed to convince the doctors that he'd take care of Tony. So the doctors signed every paper to just get Gibbs the hell out of the hospital. Three nurses were so scared of the ex-marine, they began to cry every time they met him. After a few other incidents Doctor Hayden gave Gibbs the papers and so the young italian was left in the senior agent's hands.

"Boss..." Tony sighed. "It's really not necessary that I stay at yours."

"That wasn't a suggestion, DiNozzo."

"But Boss." He whined.

_SLAP!_

"Sorry, boss."

It wasn't even 6 pm and Tony was already pushing it. He tried to talk Gibbs into watching a movie... Every ten minutes. They were eating dinner right now. Abby had made some lasagna and put it into the fridge while Gibbs was out to get Tony.

After he ate half the lasagna, the young agent pushed the plate away. Gibbs gave him a pointed look but Tony shook his head. "I'm full, boss."

Gibbs stood up and got a glass of water and the painkiller for the young man. "Take them. And then you'll get some sleep."

"It's not even 6:30, boss –"

"I don't care what time it is. You're hurt and tired. You get some sleep now." He helped is agent upstairs and into the guest room.

Once Tony was settled he was fast asleep. Gibbs took a few moments to just watch him. With a smile on his face he covered him and then went to work on his boat.

Hours went by and Gibbs decided to get some sleep as well. He went towards his room when he heard Tony calling out to him. His heart began to beat faster as he went into the room.

"Gibbs!"

"I'm here, Tony. What's wrong?" He looked at his agent. His face was covered with sweat and his jaw was set tight.

"Hurts... Hurts so damn much..."

Concern was visible in the ex-marines eyes. "Where does it hurt, Tony?"

"Everywhere... Ah! Gibbs!"

The pain is Tony's voice tore at Gibbs' heart. He was already calling Ducky as he sat down onto the matress. "Ducky, it's me. Tony's in pain. _PAUSE_. Thanks, Duck." He laid one hand on Tony's forehead when he hung up. "Ducky's here soon. You just hold on, okay?"

Tony grunted his reply as he squeezed his eyes shut. Gibbs sighed and then stroked through the younger man's hair.

After a few minutes Gibbs thought Tony was asleep and that he wouldn't be in any more pain, just then the young agent's eyes shot open and Tony cried out.

"AH! God Gibbs! Please... Hurts so much!" He buried his face in Gibbs's side as he continued to groan in pain.

Gibbs laid an arm around him and soothingly stroked over his back. A minute later Ducky, came into the room. "My dear boy, what is wrong?"

"He's in great pain, Ducky."

"Make a bit room for me, will you, Jethro?"

Gibbs stood up and left enough space for the ME to examine his agent. "Hello, Anthony. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"Every... where..." He wheezed.

Ducky began to examine and Tony cried out in pain. "I apologize, my dear boy. I'll give you something for the pain now." He took out a syringe and then he gave Tony a shot. "A few minutes and then he'll go back to sleep."

"Thanks, Duck."

"I'll go back to mother now. You give me a call if he's in pain again." Ducky said and Gibbs nodded.

After Ducky went home, Gibbs sat back onto the matress. "How are you?"

Tony swallowed hard. "Hurts..."

"Not long now. You can go to sleep now. You'll be okay."

Tony struggled to sit up a bit so he could lie his head onto Gibbs' lap. A small smile came to the ex-marine's face as he stroke soflty through the younger man's hair. "You'll be okay."

AN: That's it for this one. Next will be up when I'm back. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. - Sina


	22. Chapter 22

-1

AN: Hey guys! I'm back from my school trip. It was cool, So I guess this is gonna be the last chap of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading and you'll read my other stories, too. wink So... thanks to all of you. To everyone who read this and to everyone who reviewed as well. Thanks for your support. Have fun with this. ILU Greg.

Chp.22

Tony slept peacfully after the injection he received from Ducky. Gibbs stayed with him all night long. The younger man still had his head on his boss' lap. The mixed scent of coffee and sawdust calmed him a great deal.

The ex-marine awoke from a rather uncomfortable slumber. He moved his head around to work the kinks out of his neck muscles. Then he looked down at the sleeping form which was momentary snuggled on his lap.

He raised his right hand from Tony's back and gently stroked through the brown hair. 'What's wrong with you, Tony?' He thought paternal. A quiet moan pulled him from his thoughts. Green eyes stared sleepily up at him.

"How are you?" Gibbs asked softly.

Tony closed his eyes again and snuggled back into Gibbs' side. A small smile came to the senior agents face. As he laid one hand on Tony's forehead to feel the temperature, he frowned. It was slightly raised.

"You're fever's up. How's the pain?"

Tony replied without moving. "S'okay."

"I'll get you your meds. You stay here."

"No..." Tony mumbled.

Gibbs raised a confused eyebrow. "No?"

"D'wanna stan'up."

The silver haired agent chuckled. "You're not supposed to go anywhere."

"Sleepy." The senior field agent hugged Gibbs like a pillow. Gibbs was slightly taken aback from the great affection the younger man showed towards him. "Love you, Dad." He mumbled before he went off to sleep.

The ex-marine didn't breathe for a few moments. He hadn't heard those words for a long time and though he would never admit it, he loved to hear those words. Especially when those words came out of his senior field agent's mouth.

Gibbs never really came around to tell him how much he means to him. The ex-marine knew about Tony's past. The non-existing relationship he had with his father. The young italian never talked about it, always pretended he wouldn't care, but Gibbs knew he was really hurt by that and he knew it was the main reason Tony didn't trust easily.

He promised himself to never do anything to hurt the young man again. "I love you, too, Son. Sleep well." A smiled lingered on the sleeping man's lips.

For about then minutes Gibbs just sat on the bed, hugging Tony closely. Suddenly Tony began to moan loudly. Gibbs felt him stiffen as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Ah! Gibbs! Please make it stop! Make it go away!" The ex-marine carefully rolled Tony onto his back. He saw the blood sleeping through the USMC-shirt he had borrowed him.

Gibbs dialed Ducky's number as fast as he could. "Duck, it's me. Tony's bleeding! I'll drive him to the hospital –"

"I'll meet you there." And with that Ducky hung up.

Gibbs lifted Tony up as gently as possible. "We'll drive to the hospital now."

"No 'ospital." The younger man slurred.

"You're bleeding, Tony. We'll gonna get you alright again." He explained gently. Gibbs carried most of the younger man's weight when he pulled Tony's arm over his shoulder and supported him out of the house and into the car.

Gibbs drove like a maniac. From time to time he looked over to his senior field agent, to see how he'd do. After a few minutes they finally arrived at the hospital. Ducky had called ahead. Hospital staff stood at the entrace, ready to help.

A doctor and three nurses came up to the two men and helped Tony to lie on the the stretcher.

"It's good you brought him here that fast. Looks like a rib's cracked and it's now puncturing the skin of his stomache." He said. "He may have internal bleeding. Get him into ICU." The doctor told the nurses. "Doctor Hayden will take care of him."

"Thank you, Doctor." A voice said.

Gibbs turned around. "Ducky –"

"I'll go find out what's wrong with young Anthony. I'll keep you updated."

Gibbs made his way inside. The ex-marine sat down on one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs of the waiting room. It seemed like hours before Ducky finally came back.

"They had to perform a surgery to set his rib." He told him. "He's in room 27c, sleeping off the drugs."

Gibbs sighed. "I can't lose him, Duck. Not now. Not ever."

The ME knew his friend. "What happened yesterday, Jethro?"

"After you went away, he laid with his head on my lap, feeling all shitty and just before he goes to sleep... he says..." Gibbs wasn't one to beat around the bush, but he was emotionally overwhelmed right now. "He says, 'I love you, Dad.' I just... I don't know, Duck. I just realized how much he really means to me. I... I love him, Duck. He's the son I never had. I don't know what I'd do if –"

"Jethro!" Ducky interrupted. "Anthony will be alright. There will be no more stubborn ribbs." The ME chuckled. "You should go see our young boy."

"Thanks, Duck." Ducky just smiled and patted Gibbs' arm.

The ex-marine. Slowly walked into the room, not sure what he was about to find. Inside lay Tony. He was a bit paler than usual, but he looked younger in his sleep.

Gibbs sat down on the chair next to Tony's bed. Then he took the younger man's hand in his. It was cold, so he gently rubbed it between his two hands to warm it.

"Aw hell, Tony... Why does this always happen to you?"

"Am... trouble magnet." His eyes were closed and he had a lazy smile on his lips.

Gibbs ruffled his hair a bit. "How are you?"

"Hungry."

Gibbs laughed. It was good to know Tony'd be alright now.

"You'll get me a pizza, right Boss?"

The ex-marine grinned. "I'll get you a pizza."

_SLAP_!

"OW!" Tony's eyes shot open. "What was that for?"

"For making me worry."

"Won't happen again, Boss."

"I know it will." Gibbs replied.

Tony forrowed his brows. "W-What?"

"There will be a next time you get hurt, Tony. You can't help it and I can't protect you from everything. And this is really pissing me off."

Tony looked really confused right now. "I don't think I understand..."

"You mean a whole lot to me, Tony. And I was really scared today. You're the son I never had. I can't lose you. Don't you dare and do something like that to me." Gibbs was sitting on the bed by now, one hand next to Tony's.

The younger man had tears in his eyes. "I..." He sniffed. "I didn't know that... that someone... that you'd feel about me like that." A few tears made their way down his cheeks.

Gibbs scooted a bit nearer towards Tony and gently wipped them away. The ex-marine slowly pulled the younger man towards him and carefully hugged him.

A strangled sob escaped the senior field agent.

"I love you, Son." He said.

"I love you, too, Dad."

AN: Hope you liked this. Please leave a review on your way out. Thanks again for your kind word. You guys make me really happy. Take care. Peace. Sina.


End file.
